Misunderstanding
by Princess Trash
Summary: Ginga and Hikaru have been spending alot of time together and Madoka thinks their dating. When she finds out the truth her and Ginga's friendship changes.


**I do not own metal fight beyblade. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Madoka's POV:**  
>I turned the open sign around so it read closed. I made my way down the stairs. I took off my vest and put on my apron. I sat down on the desk chair and began examing Ginga's bey Pegasus. Ginga would usually be here making sure 'Pegasus was okay', but today he wasn't here. He was with Hikaru at the moment. Those two have been spending alot of time together lately.<p>

I sighed. Maybe it's because their dating... I thought. I remembered the day when I saw Ginga's arm around her waist, and both of them laughing Well, Hikaru is everything Ginga could wish for in a girl. She's a girl first of all, she's not that bad looking acordding to Ginga when I asked him about her. Second she's strong and can protect herself, unlike me who can't defined herself and needs someone to protect her. And lastly, she's a blader. Of course he's gonna want to date a blader instead of a lame beyblade machanic.

I could feel a warm tear roll down my cheeck. I didn't bother wipping it off, it was just me in there anyways. That's what I thought before I saw him.

"Madoka," he said looking concenered. "what's wrong?"

I tryed to wipe off the tears and try to act normal, but they kept falling down. He then grabbed the nearst tissue box and took out a tissue.  
>Instead of handing it to me, he wipped them off himself. Then he placed the tissues on the desk and took Pegasus out of mu hands. He then placed the bey onto the desk and spun my chair around so I was facing him. He then knelt down to my height and repeated what he said earlier.<p>

"Madoka, what's worng? You can't say 'its nothing', cause I know something's wrong."

More tears filled my eyes. I tired to hold them in. Ginga who obivsouly knew what I was trying to do, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me towards him. I got off my chair and sat on my knees, and wrapped my arms around him. We sat and hugged for what seemed like forever. I didn't cry, I actully felt much better. I guess Ginga has some magical powers that takes away depressed, anger, sad, lonlyness, and scared emotions.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong, cause I really want to tell you something important." he said pulling away from me to look into my eyes.

I shooke my head. "It's nothing I just got some dust in my eye when I was cleaning pegasus." I lied.

Again Ginga saw through my lie like it was made out of glass.

"Fine, I won't tell you the important news until you tell me what's wrong." Ginga said crossing his arms.

I looked down, so he wouldn't notice (or hopefully didn't notice) my face starting to go red. I mumumered what was going on.

"What?"

I mumumered again.

"Come on, Madoka, speak up, I can't understand you." he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I wishpered the answer.

"What?" he leaned in closer putting his forehead on mine.

"A-are you dating Hkaru?"

"Wh-what! Why did you think that?" he shouted pulling his head away.

I shrugged. "You and Hikaru have been spending alot of time together so I just thought-"

"I'm not going out with Hikaru."

"Your not?"

He shook his head. "Come on, let's get off the floor." He helped me up by taking my hand. When I was on my feet I noticed he was still holding my hand.

"Uh...Ginga..." I said my face turning pink.

"Opps!" He said quickly letting go.

"I'm gonna finish doing matince a pegasus." I turned my back to him.

"No wait!"

I turned back round. "What?"

"Let's go eat something, I starving!"

I sighed. "Okay, but pegasus will be finished later then usuall then."

He shrugged as if he really didn't care. I took off my apron and put my vest back on. We both walked out of the Bey-Pit and toward that burger place Ginga loves so much. We walked in silence. We finally got there. Me and Ginga went up to the cashier who was about me and Ginga's age. He was actullay pretty cute, but not as cute as Ginga.

"Why, hello there." the cashier said looking staright at me putting on a smile.

"Hi-"

"Hey." Ginga said inturupting me from saying anything else. I could notice something differnt about Ginga. I tired to ignore it as I turned my attention back to the cashier placing in our order.

"Hey can I ask you something important, in private?" the cashier asked.

"N-" I inturpted Ginga.

"Sure," I turned to Ginga "can you find a table?"

"Okay..." he shot the cashier another glance and sat at the nearest table aviable. In the corner of my eye I could see Ginga look my way, again I tried to ignore him.

"Hey, my name is Jake, and yours?" he leaned against the counter getting closer to me.

"Madoka, nice to meet you."

"You too. By the way is that dude that keeps looking at us your boyfiend?"

"No, he isn't."

"Oh, then would you mine if you could come with me to the movies when my shift is over? You know like a date."

I bit my lower lip. Half of me wanted to go, while the other half wanted to go back to they Bey-Pit with Ginga. I took a quick glance at Ginga. He saw me look at him and he quickly looked away blushing. Then I turned back to Jake who was still waiting for my answer.

"I'm sorry I'm kind of busy..."

"It's okay, maybe next time right?"

"Sure."

He then handed me my order.

"Hope to see you again."

"You too." I said smiling back.

I made my way back to the table. Ginga was zooned out.

"Ginga, Ginga!" I put a hand on his shoulder and shook him until he was out of his trance.

He quickly jumped in surprise looking my direction. He smiled a goofy croocked grin. Then it disaperred with a seriouse look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"What did that guy tell you?" he asked completly ignoring my question.

I shrugged as I unwrapped the burger out of its paper wrapping. "He asked me out."

"He asked you out!" he shouted alittle to loudly. I saw a couple of people look in our direction.

"Yes, now keep your voice down!"

"What did you say?" he asked toning it down.

"I said, I couldn't because I'm busy."

"So you didn't completly turn him down."

"No I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Cause i'm not seeing anyone." I said getting alittle irrated.

"Hopefully."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean is I hope your not taken so I can ask you out."

My face started to heat up as he took hold of my hand.

"The reason I've been with Hikaru was because I needed help on how to ask you out. Madoka, your the first girl I liked more then a best friend.I had a crush on you since we first meet. I like to protect you because I want to keep you safe. Your beautiful, way more beautiful then those tacky super models. And ever since I was little I always wanted to be with someone who was a blader, but when you came into my life I wanted to be with the beyblade mechanic who stole my heart. Will you go out with me?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh..." he sink into his chair blushing super red.

I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and wishpered in his ear.

"Just kidding."

He turned to me with an experssion that said, am-I-dreaming?. He then gave me his goofy grin. I smiled back at him. He placed a hand on my cheeck and leaned in close to my face. I followed his lead. His lips were warm and welcoming. When we pulled apart we both had a dreamy expersion. Now I have to say that I love this place too.


End file.
